seekers_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Check out the [https://mytona.helpshift.com/a/seekers-notes-hidden-mystery/?l=en- MyTona Seekers Notes Official FAQ] Q: How do I contact Support? Where is my Support ID? A: Contact game support and locate your ID by clicking the gear icon that's on the top of the game screen next to your energy bar. Alternatively, you can find it in your device's app settings. Or visit these pages: Seeker Notes Official Facebook page MyTona Support Have More Questions? List Them Here Q: I am so stuck on the hidden lights puzzles and the mosaics ones need a good walkthrough as I spend money on the game!!!! A: See comment section below. Q: How do I spend my coins? A: Coins are used for crafting fixers and banishing items at the Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor. That's all they are good for presently. Q: How are rubies earned? A: Rubies can be earned in a few ways: reaching a new experience level gives you 1 ruby, working on your Achievements gives you anywhere from 1 to 6 rubies, updating whenever there's a new version of the game released usually gives you 5 rubies, linking your game to a Facebook account gives you a couple rubies, and on special holidays/celebrations MyTona will often send a gift of rubies and coins and whatnot to players who log in on that particular day. Q: '''I think I accidentally deleted a friend. I don't know her code. How do I get her back? '''A: Having a code would be easiest. If she is registered user of this wiki, you can try posting to her wall or maybe leave a general message in the forum looking for her or friends of hers? Or if you both were Facebook friends, you can try re-adding her through that. Otherwise, if there isn't a way to contact her for her code then she may be lost to you. Q: '''Is there a way to chat with friends within the game? '''A: '''No chat feature yet but they have that coming soon guild feature (been there forever it seems) that might encompass a chat option. '''Q: '''Is there a way to see a list of gifts by friend? I want to be able to do something special for friends who pay attention to my wish list and send me critical collection items or fixers. Also, I'd like to see a list of each friend's location charging help & gifts, over time, to help determine which friends I would like to focus extra thanks on. '''A: '''When you accept gifts from your friends, their picture and name will be displayed next to the gift. Other than that, no list...you'd have to make note of it yourself. As for charging rooms, no list but you can click the charges on the rooms to see who has charged that room. Again you'd have to meticulously note down who charged what yourself if you want to track and see which friend has helped you most. You are able to star/ favorite your friends though - on the friends tab, click the star on the top right of each friend's stats to favorite them. '''Q: I finished an event but didn’t get the medal or the casket, how do I get them? A: '''Click/tap on the Casket Icon to the right of the Trophies on your map. This will bring up the Rewards - you will see 3 Tabs there: Medals - this is where you will find the medals you've earned for completing the event Caskets - this is where you will find all the caskets you've earned, click/tap on any of them and choose use to set it as your casket for your desktop Gallery - this is where you will find the pictures you've earned for banishing the event monsters '''Q: I am at an experience level where I can send certain fixers but the scroll list at the locations doesn't list these fixers as possible for me to win, what is up? A: '''Many of the higher level general fixers are restricted until you are the correct place in the Darkwood storyline. You will be able to win these fixers when you have completed enough quests. In the meantime you can gain the fixers through gifts from friends or purchases. '''Q: How does MyTona determine that a player is inactive and mark the avatar with zzz? A: The zzz mark is given if the player has not opened any of the last three event rooms. There may be a delay between when a player meets the criteria and when the actual mark is given. Rough rule of thumb is 2.5 months. Note that the player may still be active in other ways such as visiting or gifting. Q: What do the leaderboards really represent? ''' '''A: When you look at the leaderboards notice that there are no duplicate scores. The Top 100 or Top 1000 lists are the top scores, not the top players because multiple players may have the same score. If you are on one of the top lists the game code will insure that you see your name and score but you don't know how many others may be tied with you. One result of this is that you are not really competing against others, you are recognized for having one of the top scores. Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:FAQ